Communication with electronic user devices has become a large part of everyday life. For many people, user devices such as mobile telephones, laptops, and tablet computers are an integral part of their life. Also, many people are often recipients of broadcast content provided by television and radio networks, cable companies, internet web sites, and a variety of closed circuit systems. Broadcasters of content typically strive to improve communication with recipients for a wide variety of reasons and use a wide variety of tactics to effect the desired communication improvements. Similarly, recipients of a content broadcast may desire a better content receiving experience. For example, television broadcasters may want to improve viewer reception of advertisements, while viewers may want to receive more highly relevant content from advertisements. Many systems are presently available for optimizing the available communication channels and communication techniques have been implemented by broadcasters of content, however, the current content delivery methods employed in the prior art may be further improved as presently disclosed.